<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supernatural reader by franthehorsegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988587">supernatural reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl'>franthehorsegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>something I started to write. was not good and gave up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>franthehorsegirl's abandoned works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supernatural reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moaning as I woke up, I looked around the cold dark room which only confused me. “That’s strange, why would I wake up here, this isn’t my room.” Looking about again everything came into focus better. Then I soon realized that my wrist and ankles were heavier that they are meant to be. Examining the chains that are attached to me in the low light, I saw that they had carved on them as well as the devil’s traps on them too. Sighing to myself I tried to think of a way I could have gotten here. Calling again into the darkness with a hint of confusion and fear in my voice. “Is anyone there?” I said. “Can someone help me?”.</p><p>Sundley there was a bright blinding light that flooded the once dark room. Lifting my chain arm to guard my eyes against the light. Once my eyes had got used to the change in the levels of light I saw before me. The first man has green eyes, short dark blonde hair and is about 6’1 in height, the second has long brown hair, about 6’4 in height and has a red plaid top on, the third and final of the men is one with dark hair, a blue tie and a light brown trench coat. I instantly recognized them from the TV show Supernatural. Before my mind could catch up with what is happening in front of me. I said “Well this is definitely a strange dream. Why would I be having a supernatural dream? Wait I watching it before bed that makes sense.” The three boys ahead of me had confusion written across their faces. Castiel explained that it was not a dream and that this was real. As he explained all the colour drained from my face. “That doesn’t make sense. How can I be on a TV show?” I questioned.</p><p>“Dean remember when we got put in that different world where our life is a TV show. Maybe she is from that world?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Nope,” I said popping the p. “Because that was an episode of the show and the world I’m from, Misha the actor who plays Castiel is still alive.” After I said that I tried to think of what to say next. “How did I get here anyway and is there a way for me to get home?” I asked the three boys.</p><p>The three of them had identical somber expressions on their faces. The boys glanced at each other as if to say who was going to tell her the bad news. After a few awkward seconds Castiel stepped forward contemplating what he was going to say. “We’re sorry but even if we could take you back home we can’t,” he explained to me. </p><p>“Why?” I asked as tear pooled in my bight (e/c) eyes and head hanging low. “Why?” I asked again with a heavy heart and “Why?” again focusing my eyes on them with waterfalls coming from my face. The boys looked worried with fear in their eyes. I had no idea why it was there but it was. With anxiety and panic in my voice, I demanded to know “What am I?”. After waiting for what felt like hours but was only minutes I decided to speak up. “So what are you going to do with me?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sam question.</p><p>“Well,” I responded downtrodden “I have seen the show, I’ve going to be here because one way or another I’m dangerous and that I shouldn't be near people for some reason.” I said plainly. </p><p>This time Dean took the lead and said “Since you’re not going to be allowed to leave we might as well show you to your room.” Stepping towards me with the keys, Sam and Dean undid the locks on the chains.</p><p>At this point I was really confused, it was a mystery to me why they were treating me as such. I was dangerous why else would they lock up. Looking up to them I asked “Why did you guys have me locked up and now giving me my own room, it’s sending some very mixed signals. Also hold long was I knocked out for and how did I get here?” </p><p>“6 hours and 43 minutes” Castiel respond to my question as we walked down the long dark corridor to the area with the bedrooms. “We had to knock you out when we found you. It was because of what you are and we didn’t know how you would react. Just we couldn’t let you get a way.” A moment later he said “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, you guys didn’t know how I would react and I don’t think I would know how I would react too.” I replied, “Are you guys going to tell me what I am anyway?” I ask.</p><p>“We will tell you tomorrow” Sam responded. “You’re probably very tired, you should get some sleep…um,” Sam said confused. It took them a moment to relist that they hadn’t asked what your name even was.</p><p>Dean was the one to ask. “What is your name?”</p><p>“My name is (y/n) (l/n)” I replied.</p><p>“Well (y/n), you go get some sleep.” He counters.</p><p>“Goodnight,” I said as I walked into what would be my room for the time that I stayed here for. The room had a simple dark brown door into the hall, a bed, chestofdroas, and some light brown shelves. Sitting on the soft bed I decided that for appearing in the supernatural world things could be a whole lot worse like being captured by demons or angels. As soon as dark gorey images came into me head I thought it best to think about something different so my thoughts went to my family and how much they must miss me and them wondering what had happened to me. That was just sad to think about so ‘why not go to bed’ I thought, ‘that wouldn’t be able to make it any worst’ so I laid down on the soft mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>Slowly coming to I slightly opened my (e/c) eyes to plain blank walls, ‘That didn’t make sense i thought, my room isn’t like this. Wait isn’t like this.’ My eyes snap open and take in the four blank walls. ‘This didn’t make sense’ I thought and then it all came back to me in a instant, waking up in the dungeon, meeting sam, dean and castiel and then figuring out that I am something that shouldn’t be near people.</p><p>Walking out of the room I headed down the dark, empty corridor, to see if I could find anyone. Going through a doorway I found myself in the entering to the liberry filled to the brim with old leather bound books with fading colours. Going over to one of the bookshelves I looked at the tiles that were beginning to where away. Picking up a heavy book with the name ‘Vampires and Where to Hunt Them’, I went to the table and sat down at it. Opening the book at the first page I started to read it. </p><p>About 10 minutes went by, by time that one of the boys came though into the room. Sam walked in and was surprised to see me. Coming closer to see what I was reading he stepped on a creaky floor boord. The sound from it made me jump out of the chair that I was sitting on. Spinning around to see who was behind me, I saw that It was Sam.</p><p>Standing there awkwardly there like I had done something wrong even though I hadn’t, I waited for Sam to speak first. “Would you like something to eat (y/n)?” Sam asked me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>